


Pre-Attachment

by Capppixo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, I don't know, I suck at tags, M/M, Minor/Almost non-existent drug use, Pining, Unrequited Love, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capppixo/pseuds/Capppixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tries to push away feelings he doesn't know he has until Zayn finally leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> So I suck at tagging and summaries, kill me. This started out loosely based if Sam Smith's song Nirvana.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine. I don't own anything blah blah blah, all that copyright stuff.
> 
> Lots of love, enjoy xx

Zayn's just some guy he meet when he went to see his dealer. They probably shouldn't know each other, or maybe they should, who knows. Louis doesn't. But what he does know is they shouldn't be doing this, this get high and fuck thing.

He knows he wouldn't do it normally but when they're in a room together and a joint is being smoked his brain gets all fuzzy and he wakes up the next morning with a sore arse and a body glued to his. But for some reason it feels more like domesticity than a morning after.

They mostly do it at Zayn's, Louis' flat mate doesn't approve. Something's different this time, Zayn runs out first. Zayn calls Louis. Zayn initiates contact. Sure they get (semi) high and shag each others brain out but Zayn asked for it, Zayn wanted it not Louis.

They did it at Louis' flat, on a mattress because he can't afford a bed with all the weed he smokes, and boxes full of clothes because 'who needs drawers'. They didn't do it on a plush king size bed with a mirror at the end so Louis can watch himself as he comes, Zayn buried deep inside him.

Shit, maybe Zayn has developed these so called feelings that Louis gets told about. Fuck. He needs to get out of this.

But. There's always a but.

Zayn takes him some where no one else has (and probably ever will). But how long will that last? Till Louis can afford nothing at all? What if Zayn realises what a waste Louis is, how he doesn't fit perfectly against Zayn when they cuddle.

This isn't going to last, there is no way Zayn is going to stay with him. Or is there? Maybe he can convince Zayn they're more than fuck buddies, they're not getting married but they're more than fuck buddies.

 

~

 

"Wait, what? You want me to move in? To your flat? With you?" Louis has never been more confused in his life.

"Yeah. Save us money on transport and stuff" Zayn shrugs as he cleans the quick drying semen off Louis' chest. "Plus only one of us will have to buy weed, which will save us money as well"

"You want us to live together? In your apartment? To save money?" This doesn't feel right to Louis. Something's telling him it's more than that. "Please tell me you haven't developed feelings, it's just sex for us, remember?"

Zayn sighs and tosses the small towel into the laundry hamper in the corner of his room. "Louis. Please just listen to me. Yes, I want us to live together. It's fine if you don't want to, I seriously don't mind if you say no. I just don't want you living the way you are"

"What do you mean? I'm living perfectly fine"

"You can't sleep on a mattress babes, you need a proper bed and besides that things is like fifty years old, the springs are so rusted they barely move. Also, I know you don't like Nick, I still don't know why you would move in with him in the first place, so living with me would get you away from him"

"Actually, me and Grimmy can tolerate each other now" Louis states proudly. "Besides you'd kick me out after a week, I'm messy as hell and I know you don't like that"

"Just think about it okay? We can talk more in the morning" Zayn sighs, kissing Louis' forehead before cuddling into him and falling asleep.

~

Louis can feel it in the pit of his stomach. He feels like he's going to throw up. He looks up at Zayn, hair askew, lips parted slightly as puffs of air hit Louis' forehead. He quickly shuffles his clothes on as he makes his way to the door.

"Making us breakfast are you?" Zayn's voice make Louis tense up. He was trying to sneak out without getting caught, hence why he was making no noise.

"Sure, Macca's?"

"No, you won't come back if I ask for some takeout, so pancakes" Zayn grumbles ruffling his hair. "Unless you wanna talk first?"

"I'll make you- us something to eat" Louis smiles stumbling out the door to the kitchen, nodding silently to himself when he reaches the end of the hallway.

~

"So that's a yes?"

"It's an I'll get back to you"

"Please just say yes, we've gone over the pros and cons tonnes of times"

"I'll text you when I've made my decision"

~

Zayn receives a text two days later.

From: Lou  
Y

From: Zed  
Is that a yes?

From: Lou  
Yeah

From: Zed  
Bring your key, I'll get someone to move your clothes

~

"Baby, I'm home" Louis jokingly calls as he steps into Zayn's apartment, duffle bag over his shoulder.

He stumbles as Zayn jumps into his arms, legs wrapping round his waist as he nuzzles into Louis' neck. "'M so glad you said yes Lou" Zayn giggles with a kiss to Louis' temple.

"Lou?"

"Yeah? You don't like it? I just thought - 'cause, you know-" Zayn stutters, climbing off Louis and taking a few steps back.

"You never call me that. Unless we're fucking, which we're not"

"Yeah"

"Okay. So where am I putting my stuff?" Louis says with a shrug, effectively brushing aside the topic.

"Well you can put that bag in my room for now and we'll get the rest of your stuff later"

"This is all of it, most of my clothes had holes or were to small so I threw them out" Louis mutters heading to the hallway.

"Shit, no" Zayn curses following Louis to his room. "We can go shopping in the morning, the malls just about to shut, you can wait that long right? Oh, I've got some lasagne in the oven if you're hungry, and I made the bed a little while ago so the sheets are fresh if you're worried about that. Um-" Zayn pauses, looking round the room as he tries to catch his breath.

"Yeah. Listen Zayn, you're a good friend and everything but you need to calm down a little. I appreciate what you've done and what you're doing and all but, we're just friends. Okay?"

"Yeah, sorry" Zayn almost whispers. "You can- I'll sleep on the couch"

~

"Fuck off" Louis growls from under the pillow when he feels hands on his hips.

"Aww come on sweets, just a quick one" a voice replies, high pitched and girly and defiantly not Zayn's.

"What the fuck!"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I thought you were Zayn and-"

"Yeah I guessed that much" Louis mutters as the blonde scrambles off the bed. "Who are you? What are you doing here? And how the fuck did you get in?"

"Zayn gave me a key a while ago. I'm Perrie, one of Zayn's mates. And you are?" She states hands on hips as she stares daggers at Louis.

"Louis, Zayn let me move in last night. But trust me it's not something I wanted to do in a heartbeat"

"Oh, so you're Louis. Hmmm better than I thought, he's done well" Perrie says. She climbs back on the bed and puts her hand on Louis' chin, turning his face so she can see it from all angles. "God I'm so fucking jealous right now" she huffs.

"Okay? What are you doing in here? Did you not see Zayn sleeping on the couch?" Louis grumbles rubbing his eyes.

"No, otherwise I wouldn't have come in here would I?" Sassy, she is. Louis likes her. "He's probably getting food. Or weed. Either way, he'll be back soon. Game of 20 Questions?"

"Sure"

~

By the time Zayn gets back Louis and Perrie have finished the game and started a movie. Zayn doesn't even bat an eyelash at the fact that they're curled into each other.

"See you two met then?" Zayn asks placing the brown bags on the kitchen counter.

"Yup. I must say, you pick your boyfriends well Zaynie" Perrie throws over her shoulder. "Didn't think you'd move in together so quick though"

"We're not together" Louis deadpans.

"Well better let Zayn know then. He seems to think this is a committed relationship, wouldn't even accept a handshake from guys in the club for fear of cheating on you"

"Perrie!" Zayn calls. "Don't you have some where to be?"

"Not today" she shrugs.

"Well find somewhere to be, anywhere but here preferably" Perrie huffs but leaves none the less. "She was just joking" Zayn rushes once the door is shut.

"Really? Didn't sound like it. Zee, I told you this was just casual sex, I don't want a relationship" Louis groans getting up from the couch and joining Zayn in the kitchen.

"I know, I know. I'm not trying to force you or anything. I genuinely wanted somewhere nice for you to live, just because I have feelings-"

"Listen Zayn. I like you okay? You're a great guy, but I'm not ready for a relationship now. I have to find a job-"

"You lost your job?" Zayn gasps.

"Not important right now. I know you can't help it but can you please try not to show it?" Zayn nods, watching as Louis gives a small smile before leaving.

~

When Louis hears Zayn blasting a, shitty in his opinion, song about being a boomerang by some band called The Summer Set, who he's never heard of, and then proceeds to call him Beyoncè, he gets a little annoyed.

'Just let him get over it' he thinks to himself as he shoves pillow over his head, though it does little to stop the pre-teens messy vocals getting stuck in his brain.

~

When Zayn comes home with a few joints he scored off some drunk teen Louis thinks nothing of it. Then Zayn suggests they smoke them and 'fool around' like they used too.

"Are you doing this because you want to sleep with me or get high?" Louis questions, lighter hovering over the end, waiting for it to catch properly.

"It shouldn't matter" Zayn shrugs before lighting his own.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You already have" Zayn growls, stubbing the stick out and shuffling off to the bathroom. He doesn't leave till Louis is in bed.

~ 

When Zayn brings home a, god forbid, girl to sleep with, Louis doesn't mind. Enjoys it actually, because that means Zayn is getting over it, right?

Wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Louis could not have been more wrong. This girl is like an identical copy of him, but worse, she's got boobs. And a vagina, Louis actually shudders at the thought of the word.

She has the same light brown hair, cut short, fringe falling over her eyes. Her blue eyes. She's got tattoos covering her right arm, most of them similar to his own. She's even sneaking out, like Louis used too, in an outfit Louis wore a few weeks ago.

Zayn needs to get over this. He needs to stop hinting that he wants Louis to like him back. Needs to stop pushing it.

~

The last straw for Louis is when he finds out Zayn has been seeing Lottie for nearly three months.

"We've been over this a million times, your not aloud to see him" Louis growls at his sister.

"You can't tell me what to do, your not my mother" she yells back, face red with anger. "You're just jealous because you can't get laid"

"Believe me if I wanted to, I would just have to take off my shirt" Louis scoffs. "Just please listen to me. I don't wanna see you get hurt"

Lottie spins on her heel and stomps down the hallway, slamming the bedroom door. Zayn has a smirk plastered on his face when Louis turns around.

"You think this is fucking funny? Why'd you have to bring her here?"

"Can't have you so I'll have the closest thing I can get" he chuckles. "She's good" he adds with a quirk of his eyebrow.

It takes everything he has not to plant one on Zayn, knock him unconscious and throw him into a river, but Louis manages. He lets out a deep sigh and decides to try coax Lottie out of the room.

"Fucking bastard" she spits as she pushes past Louis and kicks Zayn's shin. "You fucking lying piece of shit. I can't believe I trusted you. God, I was so stupid. I fucking hate you. You're a worthless scumbag and I hope you die in hell" And with that she's gone.

Louis and Zayn avoid each other for the next month.

~

'We're out of milk but I'll get some on my way home. I'm sorry about Lottie' Louis sighs as he screws up the post-it note and throws it in the trash. He wasn't in the mood for cereal anyway.

Louis only comes out of what is now his bedroom when Zayn comes home.

"I got your note" he calls down the hallway. "And I'd prefer a face to face apology for using my sister as blackmail or whatever it was you used her for" he hears keys rattling and cupboards closing before footsteps make their way towards him.

"Look, I was stupid, I know. And I really am genuinely sorry for doing what I did to Lottie, I crossed a line bringing her into this. But I have some good news for you" Louis quirks an eyebrow in interest, waiting for Zayn to continue. "I got a boyfriend. His names Liam and he lives on the floor below us, been seeing him a while now. Just so you know, it's not to make you jealous or anything, I really like him"

"Cool. Glad you find some one else" they awkwardly shake hands in the bedroom door way. "And thanks for the apology, I appreciate it" Zayn gives a nod and its as if nothing ever happened.

~

Zayn starts hanging out at Liam's and Louis gets a job at the nearby frozen yoghurt shop. They still bump into each other on their ways to and from the flat, but almost never inside it.

Louis' offers to start paying the rent since Zayn practically doesn't live there anymore, but it's waved off.

"It's fine, I don't mind. But you might have to start buying the food and stuff"

"That's okay. And you can come over whenever, it is still your flat"

"Yeah, I know. By the way I'll be staying with Liam all week this week, he's taking me to London, gets boring here in Wolverhampton you know? Anyway have fun, I'll text you when I remember so you don't think I'm dead" Zayn's gone in the next two minutes, suitcase rolling behind him and duffle bag on his shoulder.

"Have fun" Louis whispers, an unfamiliar feeling pulling at his heart as the smell of Zayn leaves the air.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like its unfinished so let me know if you think I should add another chapter. I am currently in need of a beta *cough* help me, I suck *cough*
> 
> As always thanks for reading kudos and comments are always appreciated and you can visit me here on tumblr capppixo.tumblr.com (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> Or, if you want to ask me questions, give your opinion or ideas/suggestions on/about the story, you can Kik me: Capppixo


End file.
